Love hath no boundaries
by thawritah1
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have a new relationship, Harry and Draco just went public...but everyone's talking....Is Hermione and Ginny's love strong enuf to get them through a really tought time or will they fall like everyone expects!
1. The setup

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own any of these characters or places. Though I should steal the rights from J. K Rowling.....Hmmmmm  
  
Warning: adult themes, female sex (the first two are not presented yet) dirty words, blah...blah...if you're not 18 or don't like this , then don't read...  
  
Chapter 1: The setup  
  
"Ginny, have you decided to tell mums yet?" Ron whispered at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was the first day of term in their six year, and it was breakfast, so the majority of the table was full. Over the summer, a special relationship had evolve between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Well...see...." Ginny began.  
  
"Damn, the longer you wait, the harder it will be, plus, you know that Mrs. Weasly is going to have a fit when she hears, so you might as well get it over with now." Harry reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, you should listen to him, didn't he just go though the same thing?" Ron laughed. He was referring to the fact that Draco and Harry had just went public with their 4 year relationship...and we all know that Lucius was the hardest to tell.  
  
"I know, I know. I was going to send her an owl later this week.." "Shouldn't you at least tell her in person? I mean, hell, she does deserve that much." Ron hissed.  
  
The three were quiet for a minute. "I'll send an owl first, I'll even send it out tomorrow."  
  
"Do it today." A sexy voice whispered.  
  
Ginny practically got whiplash, turning around to see her Hermione standing over her.  
  
"Hiya, beautiful." She smiled back. They embraced and shared a kiss. Their tongues probed deep into each other's mouth, and Hermione sighed, enjoying the warmth and sweetness of the kiss.  
  
"Get a room you two." Draco laughed, sneaking up behind Harry.  
  
The two lovebirds separated long enough to frown at Draco.  
  
"No one complained when you and Harry were all hugged up and snogging like madmen..." Ginny reminded them.  
  
"Good point," He laughed back. "Continue."  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat down.  
  
"So, what are going to tell Mrs. Weasly?" Hermione asked. "ME?!?! Don't you mean US?!?!!" Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, yeah. What's our story?"  
  
"We've been secretly likeing each other since last year, and over the summer, we got together."  
  
"Wow Hermione, that sounds so convincing." Ron smirked. "Even I fell for that."  
  
"Isn't she going to wonder if you....." Harry aksed.  
  
"What?!?!" Ginny responded.  
  
"Well, you know....."  
  
"No, what...."  
  
"Had sex, you know, fucked." Draco blurted.  
  
"Blimey, that was rather, blunt, even for you, Malfoy," Hermione laughed. "So what should we tell her, you know I hate to lie?  
  
"Wait, did you guys......" Harry quizzed.  
  
"Ummm...." Ginny looked away.  
  
"You did, I can believe that you didn't tell me.....well, now's your chance to tell me," Ginny smiled. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just....curious."  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so work with me...I'm also a straight female, attempting to write a lesbian story, so if you have any ideas, experiences or.......PLEASE send them to me. 


	2. They say curiosity Killed the cat

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, I don't own any Characters, or places in this fanfic (unless noted otherwise)...they belong to J. K Rowling.  
  
A/N: this chapter contains more....adult themes....they will be noted with ~_~ to begin and ^_^ to end.....  
  
Chapter 2: They say curiosity killed the cat......  
  
"So......." Harry began. It was the end of the day, and the five were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room (I know, what was Draco doing in there?!?!?). Harry had resumed his thought for the morning, because frankly, he was kind of surprised to see that Draco knew something about his friends that he didn't know. "Are you going to tell me or not!?!?"  
  
"Well...." Hermione began, "Harry, this isn't a dinner table discussion..." she smiled at the utterly confused expression she got from Draco.  
  
"A what?!?!" he asked.  
  
"Blimey Draco, if you were any slower you'd be...." Ginny laughed.  
  
"A Weasel..." he blurted bacc.  
  
"Draco....." Harry scolded him. "Do we need a punishment?!?!"  
  
"It depends on what it is." Draco smiled seductively.  
  
"Don't start..." Ron replied, turning bright green. "We just ate dinner, and I prefer to keep mines down."  
  
Harry and Draco stopped flirting. "So...what was it like, being intimate with Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"It was....special. I mean, it was like, taking a nice hot bubble, then getting a massage after it...It was so....refreshing..." Ginny had a look of pure bliss on her face.  
  
"Blah, blah...tell me about the actual getting down and dirty..." Harry interrupted her thought.  
  
"Damn Harry....I didn't think you were that interested..." Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey, I just want to know..." he laughed back.  
  
~_~"well, we were sitting on the bed, and Ginny looked so damn.....good....I just had to see if she was a good girl or a bad girl...I leaned in and gave her a kiss.....and her lips were so damn soft and sweet, I had to see if her tongue was sweet too..... but she shoved her tongue in my mouth before I had the chance to respond...." Hermione began.  
  
"Ginnny?!?!?!? Taking control?!?!?" Ron laughed...This was new to him too, only Draco new all the juicy details.  
  
"Hey.....I'm not that innocent." Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Anyways, she shoved her sweet, juicy tongue into my mouth and I thought I was in heaven...She was so talented with her tongue, and I was enjoying just being in her presence... But no, that wasn't enough for her....She had to make things harder for me..."  
  
Harry and Ron looked confused, so she continued.  
  
"She took her robe off."  
  
Neville, who was listning nearby, coughed...(funny, it sounded more like a laugh) But it went unnoticed by the others.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry laughed, shocked at the fact that she could be so.....blunt.  
  
"And to make matters worse, she was so hott...I mean, the way her blue shirt outlined the curves of her oh-so-soft and round breasts..."  
  
Ron gave her the sick look again.  
  
"Sorry.... But you really have to see her to understand what Im talking about....Anyways, she stood there, looking so sweet and innocent, I just had to take that look away, and replace it with, pleasure....But once again, she beat me to it. She pushed me back on the bed, and took my robe off....I'll admit, it was a major turn on.....then, we went at it..." she laughed^_^  
  
"Hermione, come on, I know that there's more.....please, tell, I'm actually quite intriqued, now that you've began..." Harry pleaded.  
  
"All in good time, my dear Harry..." she laughed back. She stood up to head to the girls dormitory. "well, I do have to get going, I need sleep you know." It was well past 11:00, but they knew she wasn't going to sleep, when Ginny said,  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
"yeah, together." Draco hissed. ******  
  
So...my dear readers...did you enjoy?!?!? See, I added a bit more...adult content......so hopefully, that is enuf to keep my R rating!!!  
  
TahTah for now!  
  
Don't forget to R/R...and please send comments, concerns, questions or ideas for an aspiring fanfictionist.....  
  
~thawriter1~ 


End file.
